Recovery
by Kendra James
Summary: Sequel to The 'Fight for Harry...,' With Voldemort defeated, Harry must now decide what do with the rest of his life as he struggles to overcome the legacy of Bellatrix's torture sessions.
1. Chapter 1

**Recovery**

**)O(**

**Synopsis of prequel (for those who haven't read it!)**

This story is a sequel to 'The Fight for Harry' and picks up six weeks later.

In 'The Fight...' Harry walks to his death in the forest after discovering he is the 7th Horcrux and his friends and family seek to reach him in time to stop it.

As in Deathly Hallows, Voldemort casts the killing curse and Harry 'dies', only to be resuscitated by Ron and Hermonie. Voldemort is killed by the Order and in the ensuing chaos, Bellatrix Lestrange kidnaps a still unconscious Harry.

The remainder of the story follows Harry's friends and the Order as they desperately race against time to find and rescue Harry from Bellatrix before he is killed or tortured into insanity.

They thankfully find him and Severus Snape heals the worst of his injuries and returns him to safety. This story will follow his recovery and battle to begin a normal life free of the threat of Voldemort.

Please note that this will be a 'process' story. There are unlikely to be big adventures, enemies or excitement and it will focus strongly on developing relationships and characters. I am writing this as it is the type of story I like to read myself but will not be everyone's 'cup of tea'.

If you have not read the first in the series then the other departure from DH is that Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred and Severus have survived so will all feature in the sequel.

Happy reading,

Kendra

**Chapter One**

**)O(**

It was the screaming he heard first, just like the night before, and the night before that. Sirius jumped from his bed with a start and stumbled down the hallway, trying and failing to tie the belt on his dressing gown.

Entering his godson's bedroom, he took in the familiar sight with a weary sigh. Harry was tangled in his bedsheets, his face drenched in sweat and his voice hoarse with his own cries. Sirius took a moment to take a deep breath and calm himself. He had learnt early on that rushing in and waking Harry was a bad idea.

That would result in a very distressed boy sobbing onto his shoulder for an hour and then unable to get back to sleep. After a month of this had left them both so exhausted that Sirius had collapsed in an Order meeting, Sirius had finally asked for professional help.

Harry had refused to see the counsellor from St Mungo's, too afraid that anything he said would end up on the front page of the newspapers, but he had permitted Sirius to get advice. So, once a week, Sirius flooed to St Mungo's and spent an hour with one of the mind healers. It was the healer that had given Sirius some techniques to help Harry with his nightmares and shown Sirius the best way to support the young teenager.

Sirius kicked off his slippers under the bed and gently lowered himself down beside Harry, who had curled into a ball and was whimpering quietly. Sirius laid a hand on his godsons back and started to gently rub circles, ignoring the initial flinch away. Harry's sobs increased, as they always did at the first touch and Sirius kept his movements light until his cries quietened again. He then slowly moved, slipping his arm beneath his godsons waist and drawing the boy into his arms.

It was half an hour before his gentle rocking and murmured words of comfort finally settled the boy and Harry's breathing deepened and evened out. Sirius relaxed with a sigh. Tonight must have been a bad one, it didn't always take so long and again he mentally thanked the healer for his words of advice. By not waking Harry, the boy was able to sleep for the rest of the night and sometimes Sirius could nod off again too.

He ran a hand through the boys hair and looked sadly at his tear streaked face. Sirius wished he could persuade Harry to talk to the healer, it was helping him so much and he knew the boy would benefit too. He felt the familiar weight of rage settle in his stomach when he thought of what Harry had been through. Bellatrix had tortured Harry to the point that he was unrecognisable and Sirius didn't have a clue how to help Harry get over something like that. It was unimaginable to him that a human being could do that to another soul, let alone a child.

Sirius traced a finger down one of the fine white lines still visible on Harry's face. Each one had been a gaping cut and his body was covered with them. The burns had all healed without scars but the cuts had been sliced with a cursed silver blade and Harry would always carry them. The puckered skin around his wrists would also stay with the boy for life, a mark from the manacles he had hung from for nearly three days.

Harry also carried a limp, his right hip having been shattered by the force of the killing curse Voldemort had thrown at him the night of the final battle. It was the second time this remarkable man had survived the Avada Kadavra and for a few awful minutes, Sirius had thought he had lost Harry for good.

His left hand was missing a pinkie finger that Bellatrix had cut off although Sirius was not supposed to know that. Harry had kept that hand bandaged in an attempt to hide the injury and only Severus Snape and Poppy had tended to it. Sirius had accidentally knocked off the bandage one night whilst trying to calm one of Harry's nightmares and he had wept for an hour when he had seen the missing finger; more distressed at Harry's attempts to hide it than the injury itself.

Most problematic was an open wound on Harry's abdomen that completely refused to heal. It was a constant fight to keep the wound clean and fight off infection and Poppy had taught Sirius how to change the dressings so that Harry could go home and finally escape the hospital wing. It had been nearly nine weeks since Harry had been rescued and the wound was larger now than it had been originally.

Poppy and Severus had been in an almost constant search to find a solution but things had been complicated by the fact that Harry couldn't remember when the injury had happened or what curse had caused it.

Sirius settled down onto the pillow beside his godson and dropped a light kiss on his head. Normally he would gently extract himself and go back to his own room but tonight he didn't, deciding to stay in case Harry had another dream. He drifted slowly off to sleep, thinking of ways to get his godson out of the house or at least put a smile on his face.

**)O(**

It was late the next morning when Harry padded into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, still in his pyjamas and fluffy socks. Sirius looked up from his paper and smiled at the messy hair and yawning face.

'Morning sleeping beauty, you've got quite a haul there,' Sirius nodded to the large pile of mail waiting for Harry. Harry grimaced and reached for a piece of toast before plonking himself down clumsily beside Sirius.

'I can't believe this has already been screened,' he whined, picking up the first large packet on the top of the pile.

'Well, believe it kid. Arthur says there are still three aurors working full time to screen all your mail. They are getting close to a thousand owls a day.'

Harry groaned and dropped his head onto Sirius's shoulder.

'They must all hate me,' he mumbled and Sirius chuckled.

'Actually, it's the complete opposite. Arthur said there is a fight every morning as to who gets mail duty. They are all rather in awe of the great Harry Potter you know. You did get rid of Voldemort for them.'

'No, I didn't.' Harry protested. 'All I did was take a short walk and let the git kill me. It's was hardly an impressive piece of combat.'

Sirius slipped an arm around the skinny teenager and poured him a cup of tea.

'Mmm, of course there was the whole destroying a bunch of Horcruxes thing; and fighting giant snakes and death eaters, breaking into Gringotts, escaping on a dragon; freeing a bunch of innocents from The Ministry...'

'All right, all right,' Harry mumbled into Sirius's shirt. 'Maybe I had something to do with it but really, don't these people have something better to do than send me love letters?'

Sirius chuckled and gave Harry a nudge with his shoulder.

'Come on you, sit up and eat some breakfast. You don't have to worry about love letters any more. I asked the team to screen them out seeing as it was embarrassing you so much. They will only forward mail from people you know, anything official and any serious job offers. From the size of some of these packets, I think most of these are job offers.'

'What are they doing with all the stuffed toys and flowers?'

'They've been sending them to St Mungo's and St Lucian's Orphanage.'

Harry smiled. 'That's nice.'

'I'm not sure where they are redirecting all the panties though?'

Harry blushed and buried his face back into Sirius's shoulder whilst his godfather laughed heartily.

'I really hate you,' Harry muttered and Sirius snorted.

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence and Sirius spread his morning paper out across the table. Harry munched his way through two pieces of toast and slowly worked through the pile of mail, splitting them into four piles.

Sirius had watched this routine every morning for the last few weeks but had yet to ask about Harry's methods. He was still finding it hard to know what role to take in this independent young man's life. Should he be offering advice or setting rules? Harry was of age now but if anyone could do with a bit of loving parenting it was Harry.

Glancing over at the young man, he tentatively took the first step into his godsons future.

'That looks an efficient system you have going there. How does it work?'

Harry paused and looked up from his latest letter.

'Well, it's reasonably simple. The first pile is social invitations that I have to send a polite 'bugger off' to. The rest are all job offers and are split into three categories, 'Interesting,' 'Definite possibility', or 'Hell no!'

Sirius snorted into his coffee.

'Which pile is the 'Hell no' one?'

'The biggest one!' Harry said with a laugh.

'Listen, this one's interesting. It's a magic school in Sweden that wants me to come and run a practical defence course, a bit like the DA. I would be an associate professor but wouldn't have to do essays and stuff because they would have regular defence classes alongside mine.'

Sirius frowned over his coffee. 'Nope, you can't take that one.'

'Why not?'

'You can't go to Sweden, it's more than 200 miles away.'

Harry laughed as he shrugged the thick parchment back into it's envelope.

'What's that got to do with anything?'

'It's a new house rule,' Sirius replied deadpan. 'You are not allowed to go anywhere that's more than 200 miles away from home.'

Harry chuckled and shook his head, placing the packet on the 'definite possibility' pile which earned him a scowl from Sirius.

'I thought you were thinking of going back to Hogwarts for your 7th year anyway?'

'Well, I can't now can I?' Harry said with a sad face, and at Sirius's questioning look added. 'It's more than 200 miles away!'

'Ha, ha, very funny. I thought you wanted to go back to school?'

Harry looked down at his tea mug and sighed heavily.

'I don't know what to do. It feels really important to get my NEWTS but it's hard to think of going back to the castle. There are some really difficult memories there and a lot of the people from our year will already have graduated so it won't be the same. There are some really good offers here,' Harry pointed to the mail piles again. '...and I'm worried that if I wait a year then I will miss out on all these opportunities.'

Harry leant into his godfathers side again and started worrying his bottom lip.

'What do you think I should do Sirius?'

Sirius smiled in relief at the question, maybe he could be of some use after all.

'I think you should do something that will be fun and not worry too much about the future,' he answered quietly, dropping a kiss on Harry's head. 'You have carried so much on those shoulders of yours these last few years, it's time to ease up a bit. If you did want to go back to school then I bet any one of these would hold a place open for you if you expressed a serious interest. What are Ron and Hermione planning to do?'

Harry shrugged. 'We are planning to meet up this weekend and talk about it. I know Hermione wants to go back to Hogwarts but her parents aren't very happy about it. They still haven't forgiven her for altering their memories and nearly getting killed a few dozen times.'

Sirius laughed. 'Yes, I imagine finding yourself in Australia and realising you have forgotten your own daughter could be a bit unsettling. What about Ron?'

Harry sighed heavily. 'He's not sure. I think he would go back if 'Mione and I did but he's also been getting offers and he's not so fussed about his NEWTS. I think if he could convince Molly then he might be tempted by the auror programme. They've offered him an exemption so he could start in October.'

Sirius felt himself tense at that and he carefully kept his voice even as he asked. 'Have they offered you that too?'

Harry nodded, his face still pressed into Sirius's shoulder and the older man felt his stomach drop. He really, really didn't want Harry to go into the auror programme.

'How do you feel about that? I know you always wanted to be an auror.'

Harry shrugged and snuggled closer. 'I'm not sure. I don't think I want to take a short cut like that. It would feel as though I am trading on my name and I always swore I wouldn't that.'

'It's also rather dangerous,' Sirius added quietly and Harry looked up at the man's sombre expression.

'Yeah, I know. I must admit after this last year I'm not sure I could take any more...' he trailed off and let Sirius wrap his arms around him.

'You've certainly seen your fair share of danger and dark wizards,' he murmured, holding the boy protectively. 'How about gardening? That's a nice safe profession.'

Harry sat up and snorted out a laugh. 'Gardening?'

'..or dressmaking, florist, postman, owl handler?'

'You're barking mad!' Harry said with a laugh.

'Juggler, ice-cream maker, nanny, caretaker? I hear Filch is due for retireme...ow! That hurt!' Sirius exclaimed as he got punched in the arm.

After a few minutes of mock fighting and giggling, Sirius laid his hands on Harry's shoulders and looked his godson in the eye.

'Harry, you are only seventeen. It really doesn't matter if you don't know what you want to do and there is no rush to decide. Just remember that whatever you decide I will support and help any way I can. I just want you to have some fun kid.'

Harry smiled shyly and nodded. 'Thanks Sirius.'

'Now what about all those social invitations? Are there none that appeal?'

Harry grimaced and waved his wand to banish them to the waste paper basket.

'I'm not really in the mood for parties right now,' he mumbled grumpily.

'Well how about a trip to Diagon Alley then? I'm running short of few things. It would be good to get out of this old house for a bit.'

Harry worried his lip before answering nervously. 'Can I stay here? I'd rather not have everyone staring at me.'

Sirius tried to give an encouraging smile and hide his worry. Harry hadn't left the house in weeks and hadn't gone anywhere in public since leaving the castle's infirmary. It was starting to panic Sirius. He wondered if the boy was developing acrophobia.

'Harry, I would really like it if you would come with me. It's not healthy to be holed up here with just an old dog like me for company. How about if we floo the Weasley's and see if Ginny and Ron could join us? I can treat you all to ice cream?'

Harry took a deep breath and nodded reluctantly.

'OK, when do you want to go?'

'How about this afternoon?'

**)O(**

It was a very reluctant Harry Potter that stepped out of the floo into the parlour of The Leaky Cauldron four hours later and immediately found himself assaulted by a mess of bright red hair. After a moments confusion he realised it was Hermione cutting off his air supply and he gently extracted himself from her embrace, aware of the floo flaring behind him and his godfather stepping out.

'Mione, you changed your hair!' he exclaimed and she smiled shyly.

Hermione's normally frizzy hair was cut in a sleek bob and had somehow been straightened and curled under at the ends. It was also dyed a deep, rich auburn and fitted perfectly with her smart black dress and royal blue robes. She had somehow managed to combine a rather stylish muggle look with the latest fashion in wizarding robes and looked amazing.

'You've haven't seen the half of it mate,' Ron said forlornly. 'She keeps this up and some slick git is going whisk her away from me.'

Harry grinned at his friend in sympathy. Ron was wearing a 'Weasley jumper' and frayed jeans and looked the same as he always did, which was a bit of a relief as Harry was also dressed in scruffy muggle clothes.

'How are you mate,' Ron asked seriously, eyeing the cane that Harry now carried with him everywhere.

'I'm good. It's great living with Sirius. I'm getting loads of job offers.'

'Isn't it amazing? 'Hermione enthused, bobbing a little on the spot. 'I've been offered a paid intern-ship at the Ministry in The Magical Creatures department. They heard about S.P.E.W and offered me the job. It's so exciting.'

Harry looked at his two friends and felt his heart lift. Sirius was right, it was good to get out and see people. He had been moping a bit at Grimmauld Place. He stepped forward and spontaneously pulled the two teenagers into a fierce hug.

'It's so good to see you both. Have you got the whole afternoon?'

Ron returned the hug enthusiastically and then pointed to the booth at the side of the room where Arthur and Molly were sharing a pot of tea and some cream cakes.

'Yeah, Mum and Dad are meeting with Hermione's parents this afternoon to try and calm them down a little so we have loads of time. Fred and George said we have to visit them in the shop because they have some things to talk to you about and that if you have time we should all go to dinner together.'

'There's a lovely new restaurant on the alley,' Hermione added, her arms still resting on Harry's waist. 'We read about it in The Prophet although I think you're supposed to book in advance as it's a bit exclusive.'

'Well that sounds a lovely idea,' Sirius's voice interrupted from behind. 'It's been years since there was a restaurant in any of the magical streets. The purebred families tend to be a bit snobby about them. They think it's an example of muggle culture invading our world.'

Ron smirked. 'Sounds like somewhere the great Harry Potter should visit, ' he said, dodging the punch to the arm that Harry had thrown.

Sirius chuckled. 'Well that would get past the booking issue. Do you think your parents would join us if we reserved a table Hermione?'

The girl winced and gave Sirius a wry smile. 'I'm not sure. I had to practically bribe them to come today. I suppose it depends on how well things go this afternoon with Ron's parents. They don't want me to have anything to do with the magical world any more. It's been really difficult.'

'I'm sorry 'Mione,' Harry said quietly. 'Is there anything I can do to help?'

She shrugged. 'I don't think so. Lets just have a fun day shall we? I can't wait to see the alley. It's been completely rebuilt you know and half of Knockturn Alley has been cleaned up and remodelled.'

Harry smiled at her enthusiasm and turned to his godfather.

'How is this going to work today Sirius? Do you want us to all stay together or are you happy for us to go off alone?

'I'd prefer if you stayed close to start with. At least until I get a sense of how people are going to be with you. I don't want you getting swamped by people asking for your autograph; or reporters for that matter. Have either of you two been out and about since you gave your testimony.'

Hermione shook her head and Ron grinned. 'I have, I've been helping the twins in the shop. It was a bit odd a first, but mainly people just wanted to shake my hand and say thanks. Now, everyone just smiles and points. It's not too bad but it might be worse for Harry.'

Harry took a deep breath and forced his stomach muscles to relax. He really did want to see the alley, so it was worth a bit of attention. He gave Sirius a reassuring smile and nod and adjusted his cane so it was taking more of his weight.

'I'll just go say hi to your folks Ron and then I'm ready if you are?'

Harry limped over to the older Weasley's table, aware of the smiles and whispers from the other patrons and allowed Molly to pull him into a rib crushing hug.

'Harry dear, how are you?'

'I'm doing really well, Molly, thank you. How are you both?'

Arthur shook his hand and held it between both of his for a moment as he gave the boy an appraising look.

'We are keeping very well Harry and we have all the children home at the moment so it is rather busy. You are looking much better, Sirius is obviously feeding you up.'

Harry laughed. 'Yeah, he practically force feeds me and Madam Pomfrey has been coming once a week to check on me. I've got my own room at Grimmauld Place now and my own bathroom.'

Molly chuckled at Harry's delight. 'Well, it's about time you had a proper home dear. I'm very happy for you.' She smoothed down his T- shirt and straightened his sweater with a smile.

'Do you have a big shopping list for today?'

Harry shook his head. 'No but I think Sirius needs a few things. I just wanted to catch up with everyone. Sirius is going to try and get us a table at that new restaurant afterwards. Do you think you could come?'

'Oh, what a lovely idea?' Molly exclaimed. 'I'm sure the twins would join us. I think Charlie already has a date this evening and Bill and Fleur are in France today but everyone else is close by.'

'Do you think you could persuade 'Mione's parents to come too?' Harry asked quietly and Arthur squeezed his shoulder.

'I'm sure we could. We'll ask them as soon they arrive and then hopefully it won't matter if this afternoon goes badly.'

Twenty minutes later they were all ready to go. The restaurant table had been booked. Sirius had floo-called the restaurant and one mention of his name had had the owners falling over themselves to reserve them the best spot. Sirius had pulled his head out of the fire with a chuckle and turned to face the rapidly growing group.

'They had a fit when they realised who I was and when I said you three were also in the dinner party, I thought the owner was going to have a stroke! I've booked the table for seven which is right after the shops close so it gives us all lots of time.'

'Ah, the benefits of celebrity status,' Ron sighed and the others laughed at the look of horror on Harry's face.

'Relax Harry,' Sirius said softly. 'You are going to have to find a way to live with this and find some of the positives in it. I know you haven't had a very positive experience of our world these past few years, but it can be a very friendly, supportive community when there aren't half crazed idiots like Voldie trying to take over.'

Harry sighed. 'I know, I think I've forgotten how not to worry. I just keep waiting for everyone to turn on me again.'

Sirius pulled the boy into a hug and ruffled his hair.

'Come on, let's go spend some money. That's bound to cheer you up!'

The boisterous group made their way on to the newly rebuilt Diagon Alley and Harry experienced the same thrill he always did as he saw the magical stores for the first time.

'Sirius, I forgot to ask. I was wondering if you would mind if I got a snake?'

Sirius laughed and clapped the boy on the shoulder. 'To be honest Harry, I'm surprised you haven't gotten one before this. If there was an animal I could speak to, I would probably have a dozen by now.'

'So you don't mind?'

'Not at all, just make sure you warn Moony when he visits. He's a bit phobic of snakes. I think it's a wolf thing.'

Harry laughed. 'Really! OK, I'll make sure it's hidden when he comes.'

'Shall we go then?' Sirius asked quietly and Harry gave a small smile. It was time to face the wizarding world once again.

**)O(**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Serious cliché alert for this chapter. It had to be done; sorry...**

**Chapter Two**

**)O(**

Harry bounded off to join his friends and Sirius followed at a reasonable distance. With the alley full of families on their summer break it was a while before anyone noticed the famous trio but Sirius was recognised almost immediately.

He had had very little contact with the wizarding community since his name had been cleared but his picture had graced the front page of the press on numerous occasions. He had found it strange how quickly everyone could change from a position of fear in the deranged mass murder to one of sympathy and outrage on his behalf. He was even being touted as one of the most eligible bachelors in Britain. Now that he had the Black fortunes restored to him and a rather large compensation package from the Ministry, he was certainly one of the wealthiest.

He sighed as he thought of Harry having to deal with all this nonsense at the age of eleven and wished yet again that he had been here for the boy as James and Lily had intended. He saw the three teenagers disappear into the Magical Animals store and took the opportunity to pop into Baulkins Papers. This had been his favourite store when he was a child and he had not stepped foot in it since he had been released from Azkaban.

'Mr Black,' a wizened old voice called from behind the counter and Sirius grinned. The ginger haired old man had been pushing a hundred and twenty when he was still at Hogwarts, it was incredible the man was still working here.

'Hello Master Baulkin, I would have thought you would have that fine young man of yours doing the work for you by now and be enjoying a sun filled retirement somewhere?'

A flash of sadness crossed the old man's face for a moment before being replaced by a wry smile. 'Ah, I'm afraid we lost young Edgar a year past, Mr Black. There was an attack on the alley and Ed was working that day. He was crushed beneath the rubble.'

Sirius took a deep breath and closed his eyes momentarily. 'Damn. I'm so very sorry Sir. Have you been managing OK yourself?'

The older man smiled gently. 'Oh I've lots of help. My daughter and her husband do all the books and ordering for me now and I have a taken an apprentice. Business was slow for a long time with everyone too scared to come out but these last few months have more than made up for it. It's been the busiest we've ever been. All thanks to that young godson of yours.'

Sirius smiled and reached out to squeeze the man on the arm, hoping he wasn't being too familiar. There was so much grieving and healing to do; he had yet to meet anyone who hadn't been effected by the war.

'Now, Mr Black. What can I do for you today? I have some lovely new oil paints in. Do you still dabble?'

'It's Sirius, please.' he laughed wryly. 'I haven't painted in years; maybe I should try my hand again.' He pulled a list from his pocket. 'I have a more practical shopping list today. Mainly parchment and ink and I would like to get some personalized stationary again.'

Master Baulkin took the list and called a young wizard through from the back whose eyes widened in recognition when he saw Sirius, although he was tactful enough not to comment.

'Davy, could you fill this order for Mr Black please?'

He turned back to Sirius with a smile. 'Now why don't we take tea and discuss your stationary whilst young Davy sorts that for you.'

'That would be lovely Sir, do you have somewhere near a window? Harry is over shopping for a new familiar and I would like to be able to keep an eye out for any trouble.'

The wizard waved his wand and moved over a table and two chairs to the front of the shop and a second later a pot of tea and plate of biscuits followed. Sirius settled himself in a position where he could see the shop door on the opposite side of the alley and allowed the shopkeeper to pour the drinks.

'Now about this stationary of yours...'

**)O(**

The Magical Animals store was packed with first years and their parents looking for owls, cats and toads to take to Hogwarts and the trio had to practically pin themselves to the wall to get past them all and to the back of the store where the more exotic animals were kept.

The store owner who was hiding from all the chaos gave a groan as they entered the back room which he hid with a profession smile and a forced.

'Can I help you?'

Ron and Harry who had heard his groan exchanged an amused look and Hermione answered for them.

'No, we're happy just browsing. We are just back here to avoid the crowds.'

The storekeeper gave an relieved sigh and returned to his chair and paper, carefully positioned where he could keep an eye on his staff and the rest of the store.

Hermione and Ron started towards a row of tanks that had some strange fluffy creatures in them that seemed to be humming a tune together whilst Harry made a beeline straight for the back of the store where he could see a variety of snakes, each in individual habitats.

He sat on the floor before them and taking a moment to concentrate on the nearest snake, called out in parseltongue to the tanks.

_'Good afternoon noble sssssnakes. How are you all today?'_

Several dozens snakes nosed the air and the storekeepers head snapped up.

Ron and Hermione saw the expression on the man's face turn to horror as he realised the young man sat on the floor was talking in Parseltongue. An expression that quickly morphed into delight as he realised the identity of said young man and his friends.

Ron grimaced. He had always been jealous of the attention that Harry had received at school, but now he was subject to it too he realised just how bloody fickle it could be. It a split second the man had moved from seeing Harry as _unwanted customer_ to _dark wizard_ to _saviour of the world_ and therefore _very valuable customer_. It made Ron want to punch the man.

Harry, oblivious to all this, sat chatting away to the snakes, becoming aware of a small blue one who was not taking part in the conversation but seemed to be watching him intently.

She, and he was sure it was a she, was in a tank a little separate from the others and had piercing blue eyes and matching scales that were iridescent. She also had a small tag on her that seemed to be stapled to her scales.

Harry found himself bristling in annoyance at that. It looked painful. He inched closer to her cage and smiled at her.

_'Hello there pretty one. Do you have a name?'_

_'No ssspeaker, I have never been named. Do you?'_

_Harry realised with a shock that he had heard her answer in his head. After a moments hesitation he answered her back silently._

_'My name is Harry. Can you hear me?'_

_'I can ssspeaker; I have waited for you for a long time.'_

_'For one you can ssspeak with you mean?'_

_'No child; for the one I am to be bonded with.'_

'Ah, Mr Potter. I see you have discovered our Alysisian. Very rare, very rare indeed but I'm afraid, not for sale.'

Harry glanced up at the storekeeper in annoyance for interrupting his conversation.

'She's not for sale? May I ask why not?'

'She's a powerful magical creature that one. I got her four years ago from an exotic dealer and have sold her a couple of times but she always apparated back here. They bond with a wizard you see, so don't accept anyone's ownership over them until they have found the witch or wizard that belongs to them. You also have to register them with the Ministry so once I realised what I had the Magical Creatures Division got involved. I'm not allowed to sell her without their permission.'

'Maybe you could ask them then?' Harry said pointedly and after a moments hesitation the man nodded and hurried away.

He turned back to the snake who had curled up at the front of her tank and was watching him curiously.

_'SSSorry about that,' _he offered_. 'The ssstorekeeper sssays you are a magical creature and have apparated back here before. Why did you come back?'_

_'It'sss warm,' _she answered with a laugh in her voice._ 'and I get to see hundreds of children every week. I had hoped to find my bonded and I have. The human tag they give me ssstops me running away'_

_'You wish to bond with me?' _Harry answered incredulously.

_'Yesss, you are my wizard.'_

Harry grinned. She was cool. The storekeeper soon returned with a tall dark haired witch from the Magical Creatures Division of the Ministry.

'Mr Potter,' she held out her hand which he shook warmly taking an immediate liking to the elegant looking woman. 'My name is Elise Mathers, I believe you wish to purchase the Aylsisian.'

Harry laughed. 'Actually, I think it's more that she wishes to purchase me?'

'..._and a fine price you would fetch human_.' The snake whispered in his ear making Harry chuckle and throw an amused look her way.

The witch glanced between the two, catching the exchange and breaking into a delighted grin.

'She wishes to bond with you. How wonderful! Oh, I had so hoped she would find her match.'

Harry glanced at the storekeeper who had gone an strange shade of puce in his excitement.

'Is there anything I should know about?' Harry asked cautiously. 'Is this just a straightforward familiar bonding.'

The witch smiled. 'In a manner of speaking, except as you have already discovered the method of communication is rather unique. You will also feel each others moods to some extend and an Alysisian is extremely intelligent; equal to any witch or wizard. They can apparate themselves and have some limited healing ability on their bonded and have a life span of close to a hundred years. This beautiful girl here is approximately forty years of age.'

'_Thirty four_,' the snake corrected in his head.

'You should also know Mr Potter, that an Aylsisian is one of the Category A light creatures.'

'I'm sorry, I don't know what that means.'

'It means they will only bond with light wizards,' Hermione interrupted. 'Only the Phoenix, Unicorn and Aylsisian are Category A and Dumbledore was the only wizard in a century whose magic was pure enough to have a Phoenix as a familiar.'

'That's correct Miss Granger, and an Aylsisian is even more choosy. It's more than three hundred years since one was recorded bonding in Britain.'

'Saint bloody Potter strikes again,' Ron laughed. 'Bloody hell mate, can't you even pick a pet the normal way?'

The witch chuckled and Ron blushed.

'You know me Ron,' Harry said wryly. 'I like a quiet, ordinary life.'

Hermione patted his arm and tried to ignore how Ron was staring at the beautiful witch from the ministry. With waist length wavy black hair and turquoise robes, she was the picture of pureblood elegance and Hermione was suddenly rather self conscious of her muggle dress; even if it was worn under robes.

Elise turned to the shopkeeper and her manner distinctly cooled.

'I do not see a problem with selling the snake, she has clearly chosen. If you would be so good as to open the cage then I will remove the tag and I can complete the paperwork with Mr Potter.'

The tank was opened and Elise held out her hand for the snake to taste. Harry watched with interest as the small blue creature, no longer than his arm forked her tongue across the woman's hand and then happily slid around her wrist.

Elise pulled a small wooden object from her pocket that she placed over the strange collar the snake wore and spoke a soft incantation. With a flash, the tag had gone and then a moment later so had the snake.

The witch looked up in surprise and the shopkeeper sighed.

'I told you! Without that tag she just goes where she pleases. She'll be in Outer Mongolia by now.'

'Or not,' said Ron wryly, pointing at Harry's pocket.

Harry looked down and smiled as he realized the small snake had apparated directly into his robe pocket.

'_Comfy?_' he asked dryly.

'_Yesss, thank you_,' she replied with equal sarcasm.

Elise laughed heartily. 'Well that settles that then. I'll just leave you to sort the payment out with the owner here and if you have time to go for a coffee then I can explain how the Ministry paperwork works?'

Harry nodded and the witch left them to it, slowly manoeuvring her way through the crowds to go and wait outside the store entrance.

Opposite, Sirius sat in the window happily chatting with his new friend and working his way through his fourth cup of tea. He glanced up as the pet store door opened, noticing the elegant witch as she emerged and straightened her robe. She leant casually against the wall, clearing waiting for someone still inside and Sirius sighed heavily. Probably her equally attractive husband and brood of children, he thought grumpily.

'That was a big sigh.' The older wizard commented, noticing Sirius's drop in mood.

'Don't mind me,' He answered. 'Just feeling maudlin, and single, and old.'

The wizard laughed. 'She's very attractive isn't she? However, according to witch weekly so are you.'

Sirius laughed. 'You don't want to believe everything you read in that rag. Ah finally!'

He stood as he saw Harry and friends exit the store and shook the older man's hand.

'It was lovely to catch up with you and I look forward to seeing your work with my new stationary.'

Outside, Harry chatted away silently to his new familiar, extremely excited now he was away from the rather crowded store.

'There is a lovely new ice cream bar a few stores down,' Elise said with a fond smile. 'Shall we go and grab a seat in the sunshine and I will tell you all I know about your new friend?'

Ron perked up enormously at the thought of ice cream and Harry grinned. 'That sounds great but I'd better just find our bodyguard before he has a fit.'

Elise rose one elegant eyebrow. 'You have a bodyguard?' she said in amusement and Harry leant forward and stage whispered. 'Yes, ...otherwise known as notorious mass murder Sirius Black!'

She laughed heartily then and nodded knowingly. 'Your godfather of course, I should have known. You don't seem the type to go in for all that nonsense.'

Harry smiled as Sirius emerged from the store opposite and frowned at him.

'About time child; I was beginning to think you had chosen the largest snake in the store and been eaten.'

'Nothing that dramatic,' Ron said dryly. 'He's just made history all over again.'

'What happened?' Sirius's tone was rather sharp and Harry flew up his hands in defeat.

'All I did was a buy a snake, OK. It's not my fault she's some rare magical creature and chose me to bond with.'

Sirius snorted. 'Next you'll be telling me you've gone and found an Aylsisian.'

There was a moments silence and Elise turned an impressed gaze on the young wizard.

'Well, actually...' Harry lifted the pretty creature from his pocket to show his godfather and Sirius's jaw dropped.

'Harry...,' he gulped. 'Harry, you have to be an extremely light wizard for a creature like this to choose you,' he said incredulously.

Harry fidgeted uncomfortably. 'Sirius, this is Elise Mathers from the Magical Creatures Division. She has to register that the snake has been sold to me. We were going to go for ice cream.'

Sirius took the offered hand and kissed it lightly.

'A pleasure to meet you madam. Are you related to Tobias Mathers?'

Elise inclined her head. 'My grandfather, Mr Black. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Will you join us?'

'I'd be delighted. So Mathers is not your married name then?'

'No Mr Black, I'm not married.'

'Sirius, please. So tell me...'

Harry hung back as the two adults walked off, relieved to have shifted the attention off himself and his new familiar and Hermione rolled her eyes as Sirius shifted smoothly into charming mode.

'Do you think they'd notice if we didn't follow?' Ron asked cheekily and Harry smirked.

'I suspect not. At least not immediately. Sirius would probably realise we were gone in about an hour and go into complete panic mode.'

The two boys grinned evilly at each other and Hermione frowned.

'Don't even think about it,' she scolded. 'Besides Ron, I thought you wanted ice cream?'

With a shrug, Ron agreed and the three teenagers followed at a discreet distance.

The ice cream store was lovely and seemed to be modelled on the theme of an American diner. They grabbed a booth and ordered far to much food for five people which Sirius insisted on paying for.

Sirius and Elise chatted about art and history and some of the joint acquaintances that they had whilst the youngsters tried each others ice cream flavours and compared notes on their summers.

Hermione kept glancing at the bandage on Harry's hand and in the end couldn't hold back from asking. 'Harry, has your hand not healed?'

There was a moments silence as Sirius broke off mid sentence, his attention caught by the innocent question. Harry didn't know that his godfather had seen the injury and he was concerned that even his friends didn't seem to know.

'Er, it's fine. I just have a few wounds that are taking their time to heal. Everything else is all fixed.'

Elise looked searchingly at the young man, her expression curious and full of warmth. It was strange to be sitting opposite the child she had heard so much of. The Ministry had been full of tales of the final battle and many of the staff had newspaper clippings pinned to their walls of the day the dark wizard had finally fallen for good.

She had not been able to attend the testimony the three teenagers had given but she had watched the recording later and been enormously impressed at the quiet composure they had shown. It was a different experience all together to be sat in a cafe watching the kids polish off a mountain of sugar.

When the awkward silence looked like it might stretch out more than was comfortable, Sirius intervened.

'So Elise, tell us about this snake then? Should I be worried? Will I get eaten in my bed if I offend it?'

'_Only if you snore,'_ the snake muttered for Harry's ears only and he snorted, spraying eye cream down his jumper.

Elise smiled knowingly. 'They do have a rather poisonous venom but are not aggressive at all. This beautiful lady in particular has proved to have a rather lovely temperament.'

The little snake slithered out of Harry's pocket and across the table until it was sat beside Elise's hand and she ran a finger along it's head.

'Stunning colour!' Sirius commented and the snake turned her head towards him.

'_I like him,_' she stated firmly. '_He has good taste and he likes the long haired one_.'

'_Mm_,' Harry answered. _'I think the appropriate term is fancies.'_

Hermione watched Harry's expressions as he talked silently with his new familiar. She wondered if the snake would allow him to talk about the things that he seemed unable to with others.

Her glance shifted back to the bandaged hand and with a jolt she realised what it was that had been bothering her about it. The bandage was smaller than it should be, meaning that part of Harry's hand was missing. She turned away to glare fiercely at her ice-cream, missing the glance of concern thrown her way by Ron.

Hermione felt a familiar wave of rage sweep through her. There were times she wished Bellatrix had survived, if only so she could kill her herself. It was scaring to fell this way but she wasn't sorry. What she had done to Harry was unimaginable and unforgivable. Death did just not seem a harsh enough punishment.

''Mione?' Ron asked quietly as she forced a smile on her smile.

'Yes dear?'

He snorted and squeezed her hand, his pointed look promising questions later. Ron wasn't as dense as many people thought and she knew he had picked up on her change in mood.

'So,' she said, with a purposeful air. 'Hogwarts or the world of work?'

Ron sighed and dropped and his chin into his cupped hands.

'I don't know. I just can't make my mind up what to do.'

Harry absently ran his finger down the back of his snake as he tuned into his friends conversation.

'Haven't you been tempted by any job offers Hermione?' he asked curiously and her face lit with excitement.

'Oh yes, there's been some great offers; mainly at the Ministry but some from America and New Zealand as well.' She frowned as worried her lip. '...but I worry about not taking NEWTS. If we want to do a Mastery at any point then we will need them.'

Harry leant in closer to him friends so they could talk with a little more privacy.

'Sirius thought that if we saw a job we really wanted then we might be able to ask for it to be kept open until next summer.'

Ron groaned. '...but that means another year of school and homework.'

'...and Quidditch,' Harry reasoned; and weekends in Hogsmeade; and in Gryffindor.'

'Don't you want to join the auror programme mate? Kingsley said they'd offered you early entry as well.'

Harry folded his arms on the table and rested his chin on them so he was eye to eye with the snake.

'I...I don't think I'm ready. I wouldn't pass the medical just now and even if I could...I'm not sure that's what I want,' Harry admitted. 'I don't want to fight any more.'

Hermione rubbed his back gently and exchanged a sad look with her boyfriend.

'Well I for one am a bit relieved,' she admitted. 'I would prefer if both of you chose something a little less dangerous.'

Ron frowned and stabbed his banana split with a little more force than necessary.

'Don't sulk Ron, it doesn't suit you,' Hermione said primly. 'No one's saying you can't go train as a auror. We don't all have to do the same thing.'

'Yeah but I also thought Harry and I would train together. It would be no fun to join by myself.'

Harry grimaced. 'I'm sorry Ron,' he said quietly and Ron blushed looking uncomfortable.

'It's alright mate. I understand and you're not well enough now anyway. So do you think you are going to go back to Hogwarts then?'

Harry looked between his two friends and nodded slowly. 'Yeah...yeah, I think I am.'

Hermione squeeled and threw her arms around his shoulders.

'That's brilliant Harry, I it's going to be great. No Voldemort, no junior death eaters. We can really study properly.'

Harry scowled. 'Are you trying to make me change my mind?' he asked dryly.

They both turned their attention back to Ron, a questioning look on their faces. He scowled heavily at them.

'Well, if you two are going then I'd better as well hadn't I? It just wouldn't be right to split the three of us up.'

Harry laughed and looked away as Hermione showed her boyfriend just exactly how pleased she was with that decision in a none verbal way. He turned around and scooted up the bench until he was sat next to Sirius.

Elise smiled across the table at him as he leant again his godfather and rested his head on the man's shoulder.

'Do I take it there has been a decision made,' he asked the messy haired teenager and Harry nodded, his face buried in the mans woolen cloak.

'Back to Hogwarts for our seventh year,' he muttered and Sirius smiled in approval.

'Even Ron?'

Harry nodded with a smile. 'Under sufferance, yeah.'

Sirius chuckled. 'Well, his mother will approve I'm sure. Are you going to try and defer any of the job offers.'

Harry sighed and sat up, conscious of the pretty Ministry witch listening to all his teenage ramblings.

'I don't think so. There are some really interesting offers but I don't think I'm ready for any of them. I think Hermione might keep some options open though. She has had some Ministry offers that she's really keen on.'

'I think it's admirable of you all to finish your education first; especially when you are being offered short cuts. I suspect you find that will only increase employers interest in you.' Elise smiled gently at him as considered her words.

Sirius nudged his shoulder and pointed down the alley as a large group of redheads wondered into view. 'Here come the hordes,' he muttered. 'You had better finish up that paperwork whilst I head them off.'

Sirius stood and kissed Elise's hand before striding over to greet the twins and Ginny whilst Harry turned his attention to the paper work he had to complete to legalise his ownership of the pretty snake.

He listened diligently as Elsie explained the care of the creature and how the paperwork would be filed. He was aware when the creature in question slithered over and dropped into his pocket where she could listen to, and add the odd amusing comment to the conversation.

Once they were finished, Elise stood and said her goodbyes; stopping to say farewell to Ron and Hermione. Sirius walked her out, much to everyone's amusement and Harry grinned as Ginny slid in beside him and gave him a hug worthy of Molly Wealsey.

'You look better Harry; how's your side?'

Harry grimaced. 'Not great. Everything else is healing really well though.'

Ginny touched his bandaged hand lightly and frowned. 'What about this. It's been weeks Harry. Are you sure the wound isn't cursed?'

Harry snatched his hand back. 'Madam Pomfrey knows what she's doing,' he snapped, wincing at the flash of hurt that crossed Ginny's face.

He groaned lightly and leant forward to touch his forehead to hers.

'I'm sorry Ginny. It's just all anyone ever talks about is my health. It's starting to get a bit wearing.'

'Well maybe if we all saw you a bit more often we wouldn't be so worried,' she said quietly and Harry heard the gently censure in her words.

He smiled softly. 'Well you'll be seeing a lot more of me soon. I'm coming back to school.'

Ginny sat back and he watched with contentment as a huge grin spread across her face.

'Oh Harry, we'll be in the same year.'

Harry grinned back mischievously. 'It's not all good news. You have to put up with your big brother in class too.'

Ginny spun round to look at Ron in amazement. 'You two talked him into going back to school?'

Ron shrugged and shovelled another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

'Might as well,' he muttered giving everyone a view of mashed banana.

'Charming Ronald,' Hermione said wryly. 'I'm so glad you are enthused about spending time with your sister and best friends.'

Harry and Ginny sniggered and snuggled closer together on the bench.

Sirius leant against the ice cream palour's door frame and watched the interaction with a smile. This was exactly what he had hoped for, for his godson - a normal year with his friends. Sirius hoped it was the mark of things to come.

**)O(**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Apologies for the delay. Holidays, essays and final editing on my second book have kept me rather busy. This story seemed to have really struck a cord with some of you and I have had some really lovely reviews. Many, many thanks. It is so encouraging to receive them. **

**May I make a request that people don't review just to say 'please update', or versions of the same. It got a bit out of hand this time with a few people sending almost daily 'nagging' reviews. I really like receiving reviews that help inform or improve my writing (including the critical ones!) or tell me about the things that readers are really enjoying. **

**I don't normally respond to individual reviews but felt I should reply to a few this time;-**

**======== , If you didn't like the 'light wizard' bit and Harry's rather vulnerable interaction with Sirius, then you are going to hate what's coming. Seriously, stop reading now! Corny and self indulgent are the only words that apply to this fic. It's going to get seriously cheesy (over emotional, diabetic inducing sweetness). Sorry about that.**

**-, Whilst I appreciate your enthusiasm for the story, it really isn't necessary to flame people on my behalf just because they leave a critical review. I like criticism, it's helpful to me and a little embarrassing when someone takes offence on my behalf. Don't worry, I will finish all stories I start here irrelevant of the content of the reviews.**

**Chapter Three**

**)O(**

Arriving at the restaurant that evening, Harry got his first taste of what his new celebrity status meant in the real world. Amazingly, they had gotten through the whole day in Diagon Alley without anyone in the crowds recognising them. Hermione's new red hair had helped and the cap that Harry had bought in Glad-Rags that covered his hair and forehead.

All of the shopkeepers had recognised him but they had been discreet and friendly.

Amusingly, it had been Sirius who was constantly being stopped and having his hand shook. The three friends and larger Weasley family made sure they were always far enough away to detach themselves when this happened; leaving Sirius grumbling about 'fair-weather family'.

The restaurant however was a whole different story. Harry had shrugged off his cloak and cap and been instantly seen by the nearest table who had squeaked loudly and then rushed over to thank him and shake his hand.

Harry was strongly reminded of his first visit to The Leaky Cauldron as he was forced to greet everyone in the restaurant and all of the staff before being led to their large table at the back of the room.

He gratefully sank into the soft chair next to Hermione's dad with a sigh.

'Well that was hideous,' he muttered, reaching a shaky hand for the water jug.

'Harry, let me,' Mr Granger interrupted, reaching over and filling Harry's glass for him.

Harry flashed him a grateful smile before taking a large gulp and focusing on slowing his heart rate down.

'Thank you Sir,' he said quietly as the rest of their group settled themselves at the table. 'I don't think I would have coped if the whole day had been like that. Thank heavens for Ron and Hermione.'

Mr Granger glanced around, a thoughtful expression on his face as he saw his daughter and her boyfriend easily chatting to some of the other patrons in the restaurant and answering their questions.

Sirius slid into the seat on the other side of Harry and patted his knee discreetly.

'Are you alright; you've gone rather pale?'

Harry nodded shakily. 'I will be fine in a few minutes. I had forgotten how hard that is.'

Sirius watched his godsons colour slowly return with a sombre expression.

'You did brilliantly Harry. I don't think you realize how personable you are. People really respond to you.'

'When they're not calling me a lying, attention seeking schizophrenic,' Harry muttered grumpily and Sirius frowned and laid a hand on his back.

'Harry, I really wish you would talk to someone about all of this. You've been through so much these last few years, but it really is over now. You can relax a bit kid.'

Harry shrugged and took a deep breath.

'I really am OK Sirius,' he reassured, attempting to smile. 'I'm hungry,' he added and both the older men laughed.

Sirius stood and made way for Ginny who took his place and grabbed Harry's hand.

Harry watched as his godfather moved away, his worried eyes never leaving Harry and made an effort to relax and smile at Ginny.

Soon the long table was full of red headed Weasleys and Remus arrived with arms full of shopping. He dumped his bags in a corner and sat opposite Sirius, noting the chair that his friend had thrown his cloak over to keep it free.

'Expecting someone?' he asked curiously and Sirius blushed before grinning.

'Maybe,' Sirius quipped.

Harry and Ron were in the middle of a furious row about Quidditch when Ron suddenly broke off and raised wide eyes to the door. Harry spun round to see a familiar dark haired witch making her way towards them.

He leant over to give his godfather a pointed grin as Elise arrived at his side and Sirius made a show of ignoring all their speculative gazes and pulled back the chair for her, his face a mask of pureblood dignity.

After a brief lull in conversation, the table erupted in laughter and whispers. Sirius glanced Harry's way and shared a grin with him over Elise's head and Harry sniggered. He turned back to Ginny who was also smiling broadly.

'Who is she?' Ginny whispered. 'I saw her talking to you in the café.'

Harry explained about his new snake and the Ministry role Elise had.

'That was fast work,' she chuckled, impressed that Sirius had managed to ask the woman out at some point in their brief hour together.

'I know. It's great to see though. I think Sirius is finally getting his life back together.'

Ginny snuggled into his side, her arm around his waist.

'We all get the chance to do that now.'

Harry grinned happily, the moment broken by a bright flash that made everyone jump. Ron jumped to his feet, as did the twins and Harry saw the restaurant manager hurry over.

He didn't see the face of the photographer or reporter that were shouting questions over the top of the scrum that were marching them towards the door but he heard the gist of their comments.

'...How are you feeling Mr Potter? ….are you Miss Weasley a firm item now?...will you be going back to Hogwarts Mr Potter?'

Harry sank down in his chair, his face flaming red as he wished the ground could swallow him up. He tried not to look at any of the adults who he knew were watching him with concern.

Ginny leant over and whispered in his ear.

'Harry, look up. Look what's happening.'

Harry looked back to the restaurant floor and was shocked to realise that half of the restaurant were on their feet and helping to evict the two press members. The restaurant erupted in laughter as an elderly witch whacked the photographer on the head with her handbag, knocking him to the floor.

There was a series of pops and flashes as several hexes flew around and the staff rolled the now unrecognisable press members into the street. Harry watched in disbelief as the elderly witch jumped up and down on the fallen camera, smashing it to pieces. They could all hear the insults being shouted at the two men,

'...you should be ashamed of yourselves..'

'...in the middle of the poor boys dinner..'

'...after everything those kids have done for us..'

Harry looked down the table and smiled at his grinning godfather. No one from their table had had to do a thing. The Weasley boys sat back down, laughing broadly.

'Did you see that stinging hex? That looked painful.'

'Yeah, I must remember not to annoy the restaurant manager; that man has some skills.'

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand. 'Are you alright,' she whispered and he nodded, giving her a small smile.

'I am. I have to get used to this I guess and it helps to know not everyone is out for an autograph or picture.'

Ginny leant in and wrapped her arms around her boyfriends waist, feeling his still shaking limbs start to calm. She was really worried about him. It seemed that he got frailer emotionally, every time she saw him. Even though he seemed physically healthy she had the horrid feeling that he was one step from collapse all the time.

'What happened out there?' The little snake said sleepily in Harry's head. 'I heard noise and you smell of fear.'

'Just some stupid reporters trying to take my picture and get a few quotes for their newspaper. Some of the other diners got rid of them for me.'

'Are they dangerous?'

Harry snorted; now that was an interesting question.

'Not physically, no. You know the old saying that words can't hurt you.'

'In my experience, words can hurt greatly little wizard. Tell me if you need me to bite anyone.' With that the snake yawned loudly in his ear and settled back to sleep in his pocket.

Harry chuckled and related the conversation to his friends around him.

Once the excitement had settled down, they all enjoyed a lovely meal and Harry was content to sit quietly and listen to all the hilarity around him. Hermione's parents seemed much more relaxed and were fascinated by Fred and Georges various inventions. Molly and Arthur had obviously done a great job in calming their fears and Hermione herself looked much happier.

Harry watched his godfather loading up Elise's plate and filling her wine glass and couldn't stop himself grinning. For the first time he could see why Witch Weekly had made such a big deal of the man; he could clearly be quite charming when he wanted to.

By the time dessert came around, Harry could cheerful have fallen asleep face down in his custard. He was tired, his hip was aching and the dressing on his stomach had soaked through again, leaving his sweater feeling sticky and uncomfortable. He tried to look cheerful and follow the conversations around him but it soon became clear that no-one was fooled.

Harry jumped, startled as his godfather appeared at his side and squeezed his arm gently.

'Let's get you home shall we?' the man said softly.

Harry protested half heartedly. 'No Sirius, I'm fine. Not everyone has finished their dessert and it's really early.'

'Give it up little one,' the snake whispered sleepily. 'You're exhausted and you hurt.'

With a sigh, Harry let himself be helped up from the chair and watched as Arthur fished his cane out from under the table where it had fallen. He smiled apologetically as everyone at the table temporarily abandoned their desserts to give him a hug or shake his hand.

'Sleep well Harry.'

'Take care.'

'It was great to see you again.'

Ginny gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek to sniggers from the twins and Harry smiled at her as he limped slowly away from the table. The hour or so sitting down had been enough for his limbs to seize up and it was with embarrassment that he allowed Sirius to plant an arm around his waist and help him towards the exit.

Harry kept his eyes on the floor, resolutely ignoring the other diners whose sympathetic eyes he could feel burning holes in his back. The manager hovered in the background with their cloaks and he accepted the help to put his on with a grateful smile.

'There is a floo connection in the lobby Mr Black; please feel free to use it if you would rather not go via the alley.'

Sirius gave the hovering man a nod. 'Thank you; we will do that. Please charge the final bill to my vault when everyone is finished. You know where to find me if there are any problems.'

The manager shook his hand and patted Harry on the arm.

'It was a pleasure to meet you both and I wish you a speedy recovery Mr Potter.'

Harry nodded his thanks. 'Thank you for a great meal. You have a lovely restaurant.'

The manager beamed with pleasure and Harry had a suspicion the man would be repeating his words to everyone who walked through the door for the next month.

Harry stepped into the floo first and yelled with frustration when his leg gave out as he landed back in the parlour of Grimmauld place. He hit the floor with a thud and lay there panting for a moment, counting himself through the pain.

'Harry!' Sirius had stepped through a moment after him and swiftly moved to kneel beside the stricken teen. He rubbed Harry's back gently as he recognised the technique Snape had taught the boy to cope with cramps and dressing changes, waiting until the colour had returned to his face before bombarding him with questions.

'Did you hurt yourself?' he asked gently and Harry shook his head.

'Leg gave out. My hip is killing me.' Harry muttered bluntly, allowing Sirius to gently roll him over and slide his arm under Harry's knees.

The older man grunted as he lifted Harry up into arms and started for the stairs.

'Well, you're definitely putting weight on anyway,' he whined and Harry snorted.

'I can walk you know.'

Sirius shook his head firmly, his expression darkening. 'You've done far too much walking today. I shouldn't have kept you out all day like that.'

Harry relaxed into Sirius's arms with a sigh. 'It OK; I enjoyed it. I had fun Sirius, honestly.'

Sirius smiled, adjusting the boys weight so he could open the door to Harry's room. He dumped the teenager onto his bed and theatrically stretched his back.

'Bloody hell! I'm getting old.' He stated with disgust before sitting beside Harry on the four poster and helping him take his sweater off.

'That dressing will need changing before you sleep. Can you manage into your pyjamas yourself whilst I go and get the potions?'

Harry nodded and rolled over to reach for his nightclothes. Sirius returned a few minutes later to find his godson flat on his back, fast asleep. Harry had left the bottom buttons on his nightshirt open and the soggy dressing exposed. Sirius winced when he saw the red wound beneath it. Their battle to stop the wound becoming infected was rapidly being lost. It was just too deep now. He swiftly and expertly exchanged the padding in the wound for fresh; gently pouring in a few drops of the potion Severus had prepared.

Once it was all taped up again, he tucked the boy in and dimmed the lights, smiling as the small snake slithered out of the boys robes and onto the bottom of the duvet.

'No biting!' he whispered and the snake hissed softly at him before disappearing under the covers.

Unfortunately that was one order the little snake was going to have to ignore.

Better wait until the dark haired one is asleep, she thought to herself. No sense in alarming him unnecessarily. She slithered around the ankle of her new wizard and tasted the skin of him with her tongue.

So much pain,' she hissed. 'I will have to do something about that little one; even if it does give your godfather a scare.'

She settled down for a little snooze whilst she waited for the house to quieten so she could begin.

**)O(**

Sirius yawned and stretched loudly as he waited for the toasting charm to finish the crumpets he had prepared for them both. It was nearly ten and Harry had yet to rise even though the boy had slept right though the night. It fact it was the first nightmare free night Harry had had since leaving Hogwarts infirmary. Maybe tiring him out was a good idea after all.

He loaded up a breakfast tray with the crumpets, jam and a pot of tea and headed up the stairs. He didn't want Harry walking about too much today. Sirius lay the tray gently on Harry's bedside table and briefly considered waking the boy up with a prank. With a wry grin, he decided he better not until he assessed how sore he was this morning.

Settling himself onto the mattress he lay a hand on Harry's arm and gave him a gently shake, frowning at the heat he could feel through the thin nightshirt.

'Harry I've brought breakfast.'

'Harry?'

Sirius frowned at the lack of response and reached for the bedside lamp, illuminating the dark room with a gentle glow. A moment later he was on his feet, his hand automatically going to Harry's forehead.

The boy looked awful! He was pale and clammy, two twin spots of red on his cheeks the only colour. The heat radiating off his forehead had Sirius's stomach clenching in anxiety.

'Harry!' he barked sharply, his heart racing when there was no movement from his godson. Sirius rushed from the room to his floo connection, shouting urgently for Poppy and then cursing a moment later.

She wasn't there! He remembered her saying she was visiting family for the summer and to contact St Mungo's if he had any worries. Sirius paused to consider for a moment and then with a snarl grabbed another handful of powder.

'Severus Snape!' he barked and waited with growing impatience for an answer. He was just about to give up and floo the hospital when the man's sharp features appeared in the flames.

'Black. To what do I owe the honour,' the man said flatly; curiously devoid of his normal hostility.

'It's Harry. He's sick and I can't wake him. I don't want to expose him to St Mungo's unless necessary and Poppy's away.' He paused and hearing how defensive his tone sounded, softened his voice slightly. 'Will you help?'

There was a moments silence before the man replied.

'I'll be five minutes,' Snape said in his business voice and the face disappeared.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sirius unlocked the security settings on his floo so Snape could get through and raced back up to Harry's room. He opened the curtains and ran a face cloth under the cold tap before laying it gently on Harry's forehead.

'Come on kid, don't do this; not now,' he pleaded softly, feeling the metallic taste of fear on his tongue.

He lifted the boys shirt away from the now soggy dressing and stripped it down, setting up a new dressing but not putting it on until Snape had seen it. There was a soft pop and Kreacher appeared, wringing his hands nervously.

'There is a visitor for Master Sir; the Potions Master. He is coming up the stairs,' the small elf said nervously and Sirius nodded.

'I asked him to come Kreacher. Harry is very sick.'

The elf climbed onto the bottom of the bed and gazed seriously as the teenager.

'Potions man will know how to make young Master better,' he stated confidently and Sirius was reminded that it was Snape and Kreacher who had cared for Harry when he was trapped in Bellatrix's lair.

'Thank you for that ringing endorsement Kreacher. Could you get me a bowl of hot water please?' The acerbic tones of the tall man echoed through the door and Kreacher disappeared with a crack.

Sirius watched the man approach with a grave expression.

'Thank you for coming Severus,' he said sincerely and the fear in the man's voice sent a shiver of apprehension down the potion Masters spine.

'What happened,' he asked quietly.

'I'm not sure. I couldn't get him to wake this morning. He has a high fever and is sweating. He has been keeping really well but the wound is not getting any better and was rather soggy last night. I'm worried it's infected.'

Severus added a potion to the bowl of steaming water that Kreacher brought and washed his hands in the mixture for several minutes before coming around to the opposite side of the bed to inspect the uncovered wound.

He sighed heavily. 'Damn-it, that really is getting deeper and you're right; it is showing some sign of infection. Has the potion not helped at all?'

Severus and Poppy had mixed a special concoction for Harry in the hope of encouraging the tissues to regenerate.

'I think it has helped keep the new skin pink, it just never seems to get any smaller.' Sirius answered heavily.

'You can cover it now.'

Severus ran several scans with his wand and examined Harry, all the while keeping one eye on Black as he packed the wound, poured in a measured dose of the potion and secured the whole thing with gauze and tape. Severus couldn't fault the man's technique and from Harry's general weight and muscle mass, it was clear he was being well cared for.

Severus had to admit to himself he was surprised. He had not been convinced of Blacks ability to care for himself, let alone a sick and deeply traumatized teenager. It was clear however that he was managing, at least had been until now.

He frowned as he read the results of the scans.

'This is tracking more like poison that infection. Have he eaten anything unusual in the last 24 hours?'

Sirius paled a little before answering. 'We ate out at the new restaurant of the alley last night. He was looking a little peaky when we got in but it is the first time he has really been out of the house and I thought he had just overdone it.'

Severus scowled and lifted up one of Harry's eyelids before casting a Lumos to look examine it. The boys pupils were tiny black pinpricks and did not react to the light.

'I know he checked his food for tampering. Remus has taught him all the auror level charms and I saw him do it. Could something have slipped through?'

Severus scowled deeply at the length some of his old colleagues might go to for revenge on the boy-who-brought-down-their-master.

'It's possible, but unlikely. There are some venoms that might not show up in a detection charm but they are mostly fast acting and would be felt immediately.'

'Venom!' Sirius's head shot up in alarm and at Snape's questioning look, he jumped up and started pulling off Harry's covers.

'What is it?' Snape snapped, alarmed at the man's urgency.

'Harry bought himself a new familiar yesterday, a snake.'

Severus swore and jumped off the bed. 'Venomous?'

'Yes but its a Alysisian and it chose him. The woman from the Ministry said it would never harm it's chosen wizard.'

Severus whistled softly, impressed. A rather spectacular familiar to be chosen by, but extremely venomous. He glanced around cautiously before beginning a head to toe examination of the boy shivering on the bed.

It did not take them long to find the two neat puncture marks on Harry's ankle, the skin around them red and inflamed.

Sirius gave a tirade of rather impressive curse words and started stalking the room, his wand held offensively as he searched for the little blue snake.

Said snake was watching the proceedings with interest from her position on top of the wardrobe. Hidden under an invisibility shield, she knew the two wizards would be unlikely to find her so long as she was still.

She knew that if found now, she would likely be killed. Much better to wait until her wizard was recovered and then explain. If he lived that was.

Severus left the other man to the hunt and concentrated on treating Harry; hoping that the thing wasn't hiding under the bed waiting to strike whilst he was occupied. It was too late for an anti-venom but he was able to use the potions he had to bring the boys blood pressure up and his fever down.

He then wrapped the bite in a poultice to prevent it becoming infected and hopefully draw out any toxins hiding in the bite itself. Twenty minutes later, Harry was looking much better although he was still completely unresponsive.

Giving up on the snake for the moment, Sirius came to sit beside his godson and looked at Snape questioningly.

'He'll live,' Snape answered to the silence question. 'It was too late to administer an anti venom but I have managed to stabilize him. The biggest risk now is gangrene in the leg but it looks OK so far. He might have a rough ride to recovery though. His blood pressure was dangerously low.'

Sirius ran his hand through the boys hair gently. 'I spent half the day with the registration witch from the Ministry. She didn't think there were any risks from the snake at all. It's meant to be one of the smartest familiars you can have and a Category A light creature at that. Why the hell would she bite him?'

'A creature is still a creature. It's possibly Harry kicked it in his sleep and it bit instinctively.' He frowned, his face falling into the familiar shape that had terrified several generations of students. 'I may recall reading somewhere that some serpent familiars bite as part of the bonding process. If the wizard survives then it forms a stronger bond.'

'Smart wizard,' the snake hissed silently to herself before curling up contentedly and going back to sleep. Her wizard was going to be fine and would thank her once he realized what she could do for him now. She just had to wait until he was awake enough to stop the two older men killing her.

)O(

Sirius sat at his godsons bedside for most of the following two days whilst the boy remained unresponsive. Remus came over both nights to allow Sirius to sleep and Severus came by twice to check on the young wizards progress.

Harry was stable and did not appear to be in any danger or discomfort but all three men were concerned by his continuing unconsciousness. On top of the wardrobe, the little snake sleep deeply; the strength of the forming bond exhausting her.

It was three days after their outing to Diagon Alley that Harry drifted back to wakefulness. The first thing he was awake of was the warmth that radiated down his back and the soft whistling breaths in his ear.

He forced his eyelids open to find himself almost nose to nose with Padfoot whose chin was resting on his shoulder. Harry grinned and tried to stretch without waking the snoring dog. He felt like he hadn't moved in days.

'You haven't little one. You have slept for nearly three days.'

'What's wrong with me?' Harry asked, annoyed that he had apparently been ill again.

'I bit you!' the snake stated bluntly.

Harry was about to start yelling when a series of memories and feelings flooded into him, some of which were his and some of which weren't.

'What did you do to me?'

'I strengthened the bond. I'm sorry that I had to do it in this way. It was dangerous for you but it is hard to feel the pain of my wizard and not be able to help. Now I can.'

Harry lay quietly for a time, feeling the flow of emotions and thoughts between them and the sense of lightness in his body. His hip didn't hurt he realised with a sense of relief. In fact his whole body felt better than it had since...well, since Bellatrix.

'Thank you,' he said softly and felt a wave of maternal fondness in response.

'You are welcome little one. I am only sorry that I cannot completely heal you. I can help with the pain though. You hip bones are properly aligned now and should only hurt if you are very tired or have walked too far.' The snake paused and Harry fancied he could hear her sigh. 'The magic in your wound resists me. It is very wild. We must find a way to remove it or it will kill you.'

A noise near the window distracted him before he could ask more and Harry opened his eyes again to realise that Remus sat in an armchair by the fire, reading a thick book.

Harry coughed quietly and the man immediately jumped to his feet, moving to Harry's side.

'Harry?'

Harry smiled and gave the man a gently nod, not wanting to wake his godfather. Remus shoulders slumped in relief as he sat carefully on the side of the bed.

'Are you in any pain?' the older man asked as he ran a hand gently through Harry's hair.

'No,' Harry chuckled. 'In fact I am more comfortable than I have been in months.'

'Do you know what happened?'

Harry nodded. 'She was bonding with me. I think she is hiding until you all understand.'

Remus let out another relieved sigh. 'That's what Severus thought had happened but we weren't sure. You were very ill Harry.'

'Well, I feel great now,' he reassured.

'Harry?' a sleepy voice muttered as Padfoot morphed back into the lanky form of Sirius.

Harry spent the next hour reassuring his godfather and Remus that he was fine, allowing himself to be checked over by Professor Snape and eating his own body weight in food before settling down for a nap. He smiled as he felt the little snake slither back into the bed and settle in the small of his back.

'Please don't bite me again,' he muttered sleepily as he dozed off and the snake chuckled.

'Don't snore and I will think about it.'

Harry fell into sleep with an amused smile on his face.

)O(

**A/N – As always I will consider any requests for developments you would like to see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Blue Raine – Nice suggestion...read on... ;-)**

Chapter Four

**)O(**

When Harry next opened his eyes it was to find wide hazel ones blinking at him.

Ginny lay beside him, her head resting on the pillow and the little snake curled around her neck snoring.

'Hiya,' she said softly. 'Did I wake you?'

Harry smiled. 'Hi yourself. If you did, I'm glad. What are you doing here?'

Ginny snuggled closer, laying an arm across his waist. 'We are all staying here for a few weeks. Me, Ron, the twins and mum and dad.'

Harry's grin widened and then abruptly disappeared into a frown. 'This isn't because I've been ill is it.'

Ginny snorted. 'Of course it is! Mum's downstairs driving Sirius bats even as we speak. Prepare for full-on Weasley nursing. It's almost worse than the illness itself.'

Harry groaned and pulled the covers over his head, ignoring Ginny's laughter and the snakes amusement radiating through him.

'Is Hermione here too?' he asked, muffled by the blankets and Ginny rubbed his arm in sympathy.

'Yep, and her parents are joining us this evening. Sirius decided that if we were all going to invade then we might as well make an event of it. He has Fred and George tidying up the garden and Charlie is going to come and put some weather charms on the wards. We are planning to pretend this is a proper summer holiday and all spend a few weeks together.'

Harry threw back the covers dramatically and pulled himself into a sitting position.

'That doesn't sound so bad. I'm sorry to cause drama again.'

Ginny snuggled into his side and lay her head on his shoulder.

'To be honest I think mum and dad are a bit relieved to have something to focus on. This trying to pretend everything's fine and we haven't all been through three years of hell is taking it's strain.'

Harry nodded thoughtfully as his snake slithered over from Ginny's neck to his.

'Don't they all have to go to work?'

Ginny shook her head. 'Dad has taken two weeks leave and the twins have left their staff in charge of the shop. Remus is coming over tomorrow and Hermione's parents have to work this weekend but are then closing the practice for a few weeks. Even Charlie and Bill are going to see if they can join us next week.'

Harry smiled. 'This could be fun. Do you think Sirius could make a pretend beach in the back garden?'

'For you kid, anything!' Sirius announced as he strode in with a tray of food for them. He lay the tray on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Harry critically.

'You look much better, do you need anything?'

Harry smiled. 'Nope, I feel great actually. Can I get up?'

'As soon as Severus checks you over. He should be here in about an hour. Did Ginny tell you what's happening?'

Harry grimaced. 'Yes, this isn't all because of me is it?'

Sirius squeezed his knee. 'I think we are just realising how much more healing we all need. A chance to be together like this is too good to pass up. Minerva and Poppy are coming too, I spoke to them by floo a few minutes ago.'

Harry laughed. 'Do we have room for everyone?'

'Pretty much. Arthur and Remus are transfiguring the loft into four more bedrooms and three bathrooms and we have Kreacher cleaning all of the spare rooms. That will make fourteen guest bedrooms in total. There will likely be a bit of doubling up but that's ok.' Sirius rubbed his chin in thought. 'We will have to use the formal dining room.'

Harry's eyebrows rose. 'We have a formal dining room?'

'Have you not explored this house at all child? Of course we have a dining room! It's directly above the kitchen and can seat fifty six; more with some space charms but I doubt we will need them.'

'We will need more house elves,' Harry said in jest and Sirius frowned thoughtfully.

'I really should get more. Most manors have a staff of eight or nine. I wonder where the best place to get them is?'

Sirius stood and walked away, clearly off to plot and Harry shouted after him.

'Make sure you ask Kreacher first so we don't hurt his feelings. Make him head elf or something.'

Sirius turned and looked back at Harry, his expression softening into a fond smile.

'You really are a great kid Harry.' He pulled the door gently too, to give them privacy, adding just before it closed. 'You two better behave. I don't want to have to make ground rules.'

Ginny giggled and rolled over to face Harry. 'I really like Sirius, it must be great living here.'

'Yeah, it is. It's better than I dreamt of and Sirius seems really calm now. I think the healer he has been seeing has helped a lot.'

There was a moments quiet and then Ginny asked softly. 'What's wrong with your hand Harry?'

Harry froze, feeling a sharp retort on his tongue when his snake inserted herself forcefully into his thoughts.

'I can feel your love for this girl and hers for you. Why in heaven would you hide your pain from her little one?'

Harry sighed heavily and then lifted his hands so that he could peel of the tape holding the bandages in place. He unveiled the gnarled hand with a shudder. The little finger was completely missing, as was the joint beneath it. The stump had healed but the skin was puckered and red and covered in lines.

Ginny gently ran a finger over the red lines and then moved over so she could wrap her arms around his upper body and press her face into his neck.

'I'm so sorry Harry,' she whispered tearfully. 'I hate that that woman hurt you so badly. Please don't hide this from us.'

Harry knew that she was talking about the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione and he nodded silently, his throat chocked up.

He felt a wave of approval and love from the snake and lifted a hand so he could include her in their embrace. Ginny settled on his chest, her finger running over the snakes scales.

'She's so beautiful. Have you thought of a name for her yet?'

Harry sighed. 'I can't think of one that does her justice although after the last few days I thought of 'biter.''

'Ha, ha, very funny,' the snake muttered. 'Try that and I will assume you are making a request every time you say it.'

Harry chuckled. 'She's not so keen on that.'

Ginny smiled at them both fondly. 'Her scales remind me of rain puddles. They are so reflective. Such a pretty blue.'

'Mmm, how about Blue Rain?'

Ginny nodded. 'That's pretty. If you add an _e_ to the Rain you can call her Raine for short.'

'What do you think?' Harry asked the snake, speaking the parsel tongue aloud so that Ginny knew they were considering her suggestion.

'I like it,' the snake hissed. 'Raine is very regal.'

'Blue Raine it is,' Harry declared in English and Ginny grinned.

They lay snuggled together for over an hour, helping themselves to the tea and toast that Sirius had brought whilst Ginny caught him up on all the Weasley family gossip.

'I'm glad the twins are here,' Harry said between gulps of hot tea. 'They asked me to pop into the shop yesterday and I never got the chance. It must be chaos down there!'

Ginny laughed. 'It's pretty busy. This place is starting to look good though. Almost cheerful.'

'Yeah, we're getting there. Remus said that Dark Magic can only be driven out by light magic; hate by love ect. He thinks the longer we live here the better the place will be. I think Sirius would still like to sell the place and start again though.'

'I can understand that.'

A knock on the door announced the arrival of Professor Snape and Harry pulled himself up straighter as Ginny slid off the bed.

'I'll be back in a bit,' she said gently, dropping a kiss on his forehead and quietly leaving the room.

'Potter, you look better.'

'I am Sir thank you and thanks for all your help.'

Severus grunted and ran his wand down the young man, glancing at the parchment before moving to check Harry's dressing.

'The venom has now fully dissipated and you seem to be well recovered but your side is a mess. You will have to start taking a daily potion against the infection. Poppy and I are no closer to a solution but we are still trying, as are the labs at St Mungo's.' He paused and sighed. 'You will have to be very careful Harry. I'm tempted to confine you to bed rest.'

Harry shot the man an alarmed look and Severus held up a hand to stop the barrage of arguments he knew were coming.

'I know, it would be a pointless exercise. You would never comply. However, you must understand. The wound is slowly deepening and nothing we are doing is reversing that. At best we are slowing it down. Any further damage you cause from running around will not be undone by our treatment.'

Harry nodded soberly to show he understood. 'The snake said that this will kill me if it is not healed?'

Snape rubbed the bridge of his nose and took a seat beside the bed. 'She is not wrong, but we are a long way off from that. The danger of any open wound is infection. If that gets into the bloodstream then it can cause further damage to your organs. You are far from recovered from your ordeal at Bella's hands so will be particularly vulnerable to this. Can the snake not help with it? She seems to have done a remarkable job on your hip.'

Harry reached for his mug of tea again before answering. 'Raine says there is wild magic in the wound that she doesn't recognise and that it fights her attempt to heal.'

Severus frowned and reached for his notebook. 'That sounds almost sentient. Are you sure you can remember nothing of the spell that did it?'

Harry blushed, embarrassed. 'I'm sorry, no. I've thought and thought but really can't remember when it happened. I might even have been unconscious.'

Snape let out a frustrated breath. 'Alright then.' He placed a bottle on the night stand. 'This is the new potion to use on your dressing changes. I have removed the pain killer from the mix. This means it will hurt more, I'm afraid. It also means you are likely to be more careful of how you move.'

Harry grimaced but didn't argue, understanding this was the alternative to forced bed rest. He would rather be a bit sore than stuck in bed for weeks whilst they found a solution.

Once Snape had finished redressing his side, he slid out of bed and padded over to his wardrobe to pull out some jeans and sweatshirt.

'Thanks again Sir,' Harry offered as he disappeared into the bathroom and Snape grunted, turning to gather his supplies back together. This wound was frustrating him enormously. If the boy ended up dying of an infection after all of his care, he would be most displeased.

He was just about to leave the room when Harry stuck a head out of the bathroom door, a large red towel wrapped around his still too thin hips.

'Are you joining us as well Sir? For our little pretend holiday I mean?'

Snape's lip curled up in annoyance. 'I wasn't planning to and it has only been mentioned to me in the vaguest of terms.'

Harry smiled to himself, recognising the Professor's unspoken _'I haven't been invited'_ for what it was.

He straightened and walked back into the room.

'I think a few of the staff from Hogwarts and the Weasleys and...well, the whole gang I guess are planning on staying here for a few weeks to have a break. It would be great if you could come.'

Severus frowned. 'I have a great deal of potions work to do before the new term so that my replacement is not too overloaded.'

Harry's eyebrows rose at that. 'You're not coming back to teach Sir?'

'I was only ever there at Albus's request. There will be a new Professor in September.'

Harry frowned, unsure what to say. He had grown rather fond of the man after their three days stuck with Kreacher in the cave but it would be an outright lie to say he would miss the man's teaching.

'We have a potions lab here,' Harry blurted out and the man rose an eyebrow in question as if to say 'so.'

'It's in the basement,' Harry continued. 'but it hasn't been used in years and really needs restocking. 'Maybe you could work from here and help me get it sorted. I think Sirius was planning to pay one of the apothecaries to come and stock it out. If you fancied the job then we could pay you instead?'

Severus resisted the urge to snap at the boys obvious attempts to get him to join their little summer _lovefest,_ his sarcastic reply cut off by Harry's sincere finish.

'I really would like you to join us Sir.'

'I will consider it,' he answered neutrally and the boy smiled and disappeared back into the bathroom.

'Bloody Gryffindors,' he muttered to himself and left before anyone else stopped to ask him something irritating.

)O(

Harry wandered down the stairs to the kitchen and paused at the door, leaning against the door frame to watch the chaos inside. The long table was completely covered in food and supplies which Molly, Ginny and Remus were packing away into various cupboards.

Arthur and the twins were pouring over some plans laid out on the worktop and downing large glasses of lemonade. By their dirt stained and sweaty appearance they had clearly been working hard.

Sirius glanced up and spotted him in the doorway, his smile breaking into a grin.

'Cleared for mayhem kid?' he asked, drawing everyone's attention to where Harry stood and he nodded shyly.

'Yeah, so long as I'm careful.'

'Oh Harry!' Molly bustled over for her customary hug and few moments of fussing which he drowned out by sharing a grin with the twins.

'Sorry we didn't get to talk yesterday.'

Fred wandered over and swatted his mother away. 'Leave it off ma, he'll be running back to bed to hide if you don't stop.'

Molly huffed and stalked away after one last pat of Harry's arm whilst Fred plopped himself down in one of the armchairs near the fire.

'Don't worry Harrikins, we can catch up with later. Confidential stuff to talk about you know.'

'Yeah, stuff we don't want all the old fogies to...,' George trailed off, his face falling and Harry realised with a jolt he was staring at Harry's left hand.

The twins exchanged a glance and seeing what had happened, Sirius hurried over and put his arm around Harry, steering him to the back door.

'Come on kid, come and see what we have done with the back garden. It's looking great.'

Harry threw his godfather a grateful look, trying to ignore Molly's distressed squeak and the way she had buried her face in her hands. His relief quickly fled as he realised that the garden was packed with people.

Ron, Hermione and Arthur were lounging on the newly created deck whilst what looked like half of the staff of Hogwarts were charming, stretching or otherwise faffing around with the remaining space. At the very bottom of the lawn, Hagrid stood with a large hosepipe, slowly filling a half moon shaped pond.

Harry glanced sideways at Sirius, realising that he had never shown his godfather the injury either. Obviously reading the apology in Harry's stricken gaze, he squeezed Harry's shoulder.

'It's ok kid. I've already seen it. I've been nursing you through all those nightmares and fever's, remember? It's ok.' He pulled the boy into a hug. 'I'm very glad you have stopped hiding it. Just ignore it and everyone else will take their cue from you.'

Harry nodded numbly and let Sirius lead him over to the Morrocan styled deck furniture his friends were lounged on.

'Hey guys, look who got released from solitary.'

'Harry!' Hermione jumped up to give him a hug and make a space for him between her and Ron. He saw both of his friends gazes flick down to his hand and then quickly away but neither seemed to react, leaving Harry wondering if they had already known as well.

'Do you want some butterbeer mate?' Ron asked cheerfully. 'Professor McGonagall brought half a dozen crates over this morning.'

Harry nodded eagerly and turned to watch all the activity in amazement.

'This looks brilliant! Did Charlie do the weather charms already?'

The sun was beating down on the small garden, bathing the area in afternoon heat.

'Nope, not yet,' Ron answered cheerfully. 'It's actually sunny for once; who'd have thought it?'

Harry grinned and accepted the bottle that Arthur passed him.

'You are looking well Harry. Have you fully recovered?'

'Mostly, just got to take it easy for a while.'

They all settled back to watch the chaos in the garden and Ginny came through with Remus to join the group around the table. Harry was dizzy with the sheer number of people coming and going over the next few hours. Everyone arrived with arms full of supplies for the kitchen and all had a contribution to make to the cleaning and charm work going on.

'Did Sirius tell you about the party plans?' Arthur asked as they settled down to their fourth glass of the mildly alcoholic drink.

Harry looked questioningly between the adults. 'A party? Really?'

Sirius grinned. 'We thought we would have a joint birthday party for all of you youngsters that didn't get the chance to celebrate your special days over the last year or so.'

'That's a brilliant idea,' Harry enthused. 'Are we doing gifts?'

'If you want to Harry, but only for those eighteen and under. This is for you youngsters, not us old farts.' Sirius _Accioed_ a magazine rack out from the kitchen and put it down beside his godson. 'This has a load of catalogues in it if you wanted to order anything. I don't really want you out shopping right now.'

'When are we doing the party?' Hermione asked, reaching for the book catalogues.

'We thought Monday afternoon. Everyone who is coming should be here by then and it gives us the weekend to finish getting the house and garden ready. Once Hagrid has filled the pond, we are going to add some sand around the edges.'

'A beach!' Ron exclaimed. 'Wicked!'

'That was my idea?' Harry said proudly and the adults exchanged an amused look at his childish delight. Arthur gave Sirius an approving nod. For the first time Harry was acting like the teenager he really was; It was a delight to see.

Remus lay his arm around Harry's shoulder as Arthur did the same with Ron and Ginny, who had sat herself down next to her dad.

'I think,' Remus said softly. 'That we should have some sort of game or competition at the party.'

'..or a play!' Ron interjected excitably.

'How about an open mic spot?' Hermione suggested and Harry grinned as the others exchanged confused looks.

'That's a great idea,' Harry enthused.

'What the hell's an open Michael?' Ron asked and Harry laughed.

'An open _mic_ Ron,' Hermione corrected, moving into lecture tone. 'It's when you have a stage and anyone can get up and do something; sing a song, read a poem, tell a joke...anything.'

'Well now, that sounds interesting, doesn't it?' Arthur asked with a smile at his kids. 'I bet Fred and George could come up with something interesting.'

'Did we hear...'

'Someone using our name in vain?'

The twins appeared out of nowhere and sat down cross legged on the floor beside the magical enlarged sofa's.

'What did you want of us?'

Sirius watched all the mayhem from the kitchen door, smiling at his godson as he leant against Remus and tried to explain the concept of an open mic event to the two Weasley twins.

Harry was laughing so hard he was almost crying as the twins deliberately misunderstood and came back with more and more outrageous questions. He felt rather than saw as Minerva came to stand beside him.

'I had almost forgotten what is what like to see normal teenage interactions,' she said softly and Sirius sighed in response.

'I know; isn't it great? You will get to see much more of this come the next school year.'

'Mmm, I heard a rumour that Harry is considering returning for his 7th year?' she asked hopefully and Sirius turned with a smile.

'Yep, you are getting all three of them! They decided together on our outing the other day.'

Minerva's eyebrows rose in surprise. 'I must admit I didn't think a pack of werewolves could herd young Mr Weasley back into a classroom voluntarily.'

'Did someone need a pack of werewolves? Give me half an hour and I will see what I can do.'

Sirius turned and grinned at Remus who had extracted himself from the giggling teens and snuck up on them.

'On this occasion all that was needed was a persuasive girlfriend,' Sirius answered with a grin. 'No slobbering werewolves required.'

'It will be lovely to teach the three of them again,' Minerva said fondly and the three adults turned back to watch the scene before them.

Dusk was falling and the candles were jumping into flame in hundreds of Morrocan lanterns that had been scattered around the deck.

Charlie Weasley was at the bottom of the garden putting the finishing touches on the weather charms meaning the air was slowly getting warmer, instead of colder as the evening came.

'This was an excellent idea Sirius,' Remus declared, patting his friend on the back. 'two weeks of this will make a huge difference to all of them.'

'..and us,' Minerva added causing Sirius to wrap an arm around her waist and smile at her gently.

'How are you Minnie? Are you fully recovered?'

She sighed heavily. 'I think so. It's hard to tell where old age meets the injuries to be honest. I feel fully recovered so that's good. I'm a bit overwhelmed at all that needs to be done at Hogwarts. I can't help thinking that Severus was much better suited to this role than I am.'

Remus frowned. 'Was he not interested in the job?'

'He didn't think the parents would stand for it, with all that happened last year.'

'But he protected the students,' Sirius answered with confusion. 'That has been widely publicized. Surely that stands for something?

Minerva shook her head sadly. 'I think he just doesn't have any fight left in him any more. He didn't expect to survive this war and I worry that on some level he didn't want to.'

'Is he joining us for the holiday?' Remus asked his friend and Sirius's eyes widened in alarm.

'Bloody hell Remy, I didn't think to ask him!'

At his two companions stern looks he hurried into the kitchen to dig some parchment out of a drawer.

'Moony, will you sign this as well? I think it will mean more then. I don't want him thinking I am just being polite.'

Sirius hurriedly scribbled out an invitation to his childhood nemesis and then handed it to his friend to sign. A few minutes later it was tied to Remus's owl and heading off across the London sky.

The group sat on the deck until late into the night, both Harry and Ginny falling asleep on the sofa in a puddle of blankets and cushions. Once midnight came, the adults shooed the teenagers up to their various rooms and Remus walked a half asleep Harry up to his bed. The last pain potion had worn off and Harry grimaced as he climbed the stairs.

'Severus told us you would be much sorer on the new potion. Do you need anything?' Remus asked softly and Harry sighed.

'No, I just need to get used to it I guess. He is right that it is making me move more carefully. Hopefully, they will find a fix for this soon.

Harry fell into bed and was breathing deeply before Remus had finished closing the curtains. He smiled fondly, at the boy, reset Sirius's monitoring charms and slipped from the room before heading to the small room and study at the back of the house that had been allocated to him.

Remus paused at the door as something caught his eye. His heart jumped into his throat as he saw the small brass plaque that had been permanently attached to the large oak frame.

_Remus John Lupin_

Below the name a small engraved wolf wandered around the plague, stopping every so often to silently howl into the air. Remus chuckled, greatly touched by the gesture. Only Black family members had their name on the doors and in doing this Sirius was making a statement about his place amongst them.

As he turned the doorknob, he discovered another addition. Hanging from the brass handle was a muggle cartoon sign,

_Beware of the wolf, he bites!_

A wry smile fled across Remus's face as he shook his head in amusement.

Cheeky bastard,he thought fondly.

He shuffled into the room and looked at his boxes piled against the far corner with a smile. He was used to living out of a suitcase and a few trunks but maybe tomorrow he would actually unpack? It appeared he had found himself a home.

Remus settled into a shabby armchair near the fire and smiled contentedly. If they could just get Harry healthy again, things would truly be perfect.

A floor below him, Harry tossed restlessly as his familiar cycle of nightmares started again. This time however, things were a little different. A small, sarcastic little snake was accompanying him on his nightly trip to Bellatrix's lair and it was amazing how much easier the whole thing was to cope with, when a little voice in your ear spent the whole time ridiculing Bella's hair, dental work and general insanity.

Harry jolted awake at two in the morning, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. This time though, he settled quickly and after a chat with Raine drifted slowly back to sleep.

'Progress,' the little snake thought with satisfaction. 'Small progress, but progress all the same.'

For once Harry was awake before the rest of the house and Sirius came down to breakfast after his first non interrupted sleep in months. He found Harry sipping coffee and reading the paper whilst Raine scurried up and down the table trying to catch a butterfly that had become trapped in the kitchen.

'Give you indigestion,' Sirius muttered to the snake before dropping a kiss on Harry's messy hair.

'Ready for a weekend of partying kid.'

'Hell yeah!,' Harry said with a grin.

)O(


End file.
